


clash

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: the inevitable... of course I wrote a story about them meeting each other :)
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. meeting

Rachel took the two-by-four and hit the runner hard in the face, he fell over backwards and stopped moving. Something tugged at her jacket from behind, she whirled around and slammed an empty bottle that she had pulled out of her backpack right into the soft tissue. The smell brought tears to her eyes, but this was not the time to give in.  
She ducked and jumped backwards, not only to get away unharmed, unbitten, but also to buy herself some time.  
The clicking end echoing sound got louder and shivers ran down her back as she heard Chloe scream in the distance.  
"Fuck," Rachel cursed and lit the filthy rag she had found earlier in an old laundry room.  
She aimed exactly at what must have been a pretty face once.

"Drop your gun," yelled Chloe, peering over the edge of the window. One shot just missed her head.  
"Fuck you!" It came right back, followed by more shots.  
Chloe threw herself flat on the floor and crawled up to a hole in the ground, from there she could get to the first floor, she would sneak up on these two assholes. Hopefully Rachel was okay, they had only split up briefly to look for supplies in the area.  
How dare these two bitches attack them both ?!

"Shit, spores", Chloe tore the mask over her face and breathed deep, long trains.  
She bumped her knee on an open drawer, someone had already emptied it before her, damn it, but she wasn't the best at shooting anyway.  
Chloe pulled herself over a container that for some reason was standing in the middle of the property, then jumped on a small wall, crouched and balanced up to the trees behind which one of the people who had shot was hiding.  
She could see that the person was listening desperately for noises as they slowly moved through slightly tall grass.

Just as Chloe took her knife out of her pocket and started to jump, several things happened at once. "Ellie, to our right," came the warning and a young woman, not much younger or older than herself, shot up, a shotgun aimed straight at her. A gasp close to Chloe's ear told her that she was being grabbed from behind at the moment, "just shut up" whispered a woman with long black hair that was held back by a ponytail. The pressure on her neck increased.  
Chloe choked and dropped her knife as she watched the other woman aim at her. She put her finger on the trigger, took a deep breath and-

A huge explosion tore the three apart.

  
During the battle, none of them had noticed that two clickers were headed right towards them.  
One of them collapsed dead over Chloe, she kicked him off with her feet, just a monotonous beeping in her ear.  
The other was trying to tear the woman apart with the shotgun, but she rammed a knife, similar to Chloe's that was still in the grass, into his throat and then crushed his head under her foot.  
Blood spurted high over her clothes and all across Rachel's face.  
"Oh my god babe are you okay? Chloe, can you hear me?"  
  
Soft hands grabbed Chloe tightly by the elbows and dragged her up to her feet. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, so sorry, I threw a moli, it went so fast, I hadn't seen you and then there was the other ..." Rachel paused when she saw the look on Chloe's face.  
  
The brunette had her gun lowered, but she was staring at Chloe and Rachel.  
"' _Babe_ ..'." repeated the woman named Ellie, then tossed her gun in the grass and bent over the other woman, who was lying on her side and didn't move.  
"Dina," she sobbed, shaking her lightly. "Dina, say something... she is injured."  
The woman named Dina appeared to have been hit hardest by the explosion.

"NO," Ellie yelled, and tried to bite, as Rachel put her hand on her shoulder.  
"It's okay," she said soothingly and raised both hands.  
"I have medi-kits. Let's take her to one of the houses, one over there, it's clear, we checked. No infected, she can't stay here."

Ellie looked at them, from one to another, weighing her options, not knowing if she could trust them.  
Then there was a huge roar in the distance.  
The woman on the floor twitched slightly. "Dina?" Ellie asked, concern and relief in her voice. The woman opened her eyes just a tiny crack. "A bloater."

  
"Come on." Rachel reached under Dina's shoulders, Ellie grabbed her legs and together they lifted the injured woman and carried her as quickly as possible to one of the surrounding houses that they had already scouted.

Chloe, meanwhile again in possession of her knife, turned to the growing, ever roaring figure, reached into her backpack, pulled out a self-made nail bomb, and while holding it firmly in her hand, ready to toss it any moment, she looked at the monstrous thing in front of her, badassly remarking "Come at me bro."


	2. Rachel & Dina

"How far along are you?" Rachel asked and picked a few more mint leaves into Dina's tea.  
"Ah, I don't know to be honest. I can only guess. We-, we don't talk about _it_ much right now."

Rachel blew and carefully handed the steaming mug to Dina.  
"How did you know?"  
"Oh well ... I went to high school with a girl ... she was pregnant every now and then."  
"I see"  
"Process by elimination"  
Rachel smiled. Right.

"But you two do talk, like generally... Or ...?"  
"Oh yes, yeah, sure. I think she is just not quite there yet. Maybe ... I guess, you could say that about me as well."

Dina took a sip and then placed the mug on the floor between her legs. She sniffed, and wiped across her face, maybe it was the hot tea, maybe something else.

"Can I leave you for just a moment? I think I should wash the bucket outside quickly."  
Dina managed a half smile, she was a little embarrassed that she had thrown up in front of Rachel, but she nodded, grateful that she was being taken care of.

"Thanks Rachel, thanks for everything so far."

"Sure," replied the young woman, grabbed the bucket and swung herself out the door with it, the other hand already in the pocket of her jeans, ready to defend. If it was necessary.

Ten minutes later, with a clean bucket and two pants pockets full of raspberries, Rachel peered over the hill, she could see the trees behind which the two women had been hiding, one of the trees had a particularly large number of bullet holes.  
She saw the hole in the fence Chloe had just a day ago squeezed herself through and suddenly she broke out in cold sweat.  
They should have been back by now, _I am alone with this one and she is alone with the other._ Rachel's grip around the gun tightened.  
The hunting was taking too long.  
Way too long.


	3. Chloe & Ellie

"Blue? Really?" Ellie looked sideways at the young woman. That was crazy.  
It was hard to imagine the color on herself, but why shouldn't it be true?  
"How long ago was that?"  
Chloe shrugged. "A couple of years. After the outbreak it was just too noticeable and ... well ... difficult to get hair dye too."  
"Yeah, I see."  
"Rachel tried henna on me, with meh success."  
Ellie grinned, it reminded her of her own attempt to cover up her bite wound and finally to burn the resulting scar until Cat showed mercy on her ass and skteched her out a tattoo.

"You and Rachel ... are you ... a couple?"  
"Yeah."  
"You and Dina are too, right?"  
"I think so"  
"You _think_?"  
"Yeah"

Chloe smiled to herself. Ellie didn't seem very talkative, maybe that was just because of the moment, but maybe she just preferred to be generally quieter.  
The two women probably had that in common.  
Pretty girlfriends, they also had that in common.

When Dina looked too weak this morning to even get out of bed, Chloe thought for a moment that she had been bitten and started to turn, but it just seemed to be from the explosion a day ago.  
Ellie had refused to leave her side and looked suspiciously at Chloe and then Rachel, and then Rachel had made a suggestion.  
She'd just passed her pistol to Chloe and said, "You guys are going hunting together, you all have guns, we'll stay here and lock each other in. That way we can make sure neither of us will try to kill the other. Right ? "

Ellie wasn't convinced at all, but what choice did she really have?  
She took Dina's pistol and stowed it in the holster around her leg, which she had also taken from Dina.

At dawn the two had set off.  
They scouted the surrounding houses but didn't find much, just a bit of alcohol and a granola bar, some electrical parts and screws.  
Ellie insisted on moving a little further, hoping to find a workbench soon.  
Chloe noticed that Ellie, lost in thought, kept reaching for a revolver and twisting it in her hands.  
Again and again she just seemed to space out, but then again she winced barely noticeably and kept walking as if nothing had happened.

"There," Ellie suddenly whispered to Chloe. "Look there between the trees".  
Chloe had to squint her eyes tight to see something.  
Indeed.  
Something big, a wild animal. A doe.  
"Yes," Chloe exclaimed triumphantly, she didn't like going hungry and it seemed big enough for all four of them.  
She was lifting a brick from the floor and was about to throw it when Ellie stopped her, put a finger to her lips, and drew her bow. She crouched down a little and took aim. The arrow flew in a high arc and ... yes! The two looked at each other happily and sprinted over.  
Ellie had hit.  
"Shiiiiit!" The howling could not be ignored.  
Chloe and Ellie could assign it immediately, so could the owner of the big brown dog on the ground. The arrow hit him right in the eye and he was bleeding, but he still tried to snap at Chloe, who ducked sideways.  
FUCK!  
"Run," Ellie yelled, pulling her shotgun.  
"Daisy, no!" Shouted a voice way too close to the two of them "they killed her, get them!" And then fire was opened and shots flew from all sides.  
  
Chloe grabbed Ellie by the elbow and threw herself down a small slope sideways.  
They rolled until they were both out of breath.  
"All limbs still on you?" asked Chloe.  
Ellie looked down at herself for a moment. "Think so"  
"We didn't catch anything, but fuck it. There are too many. We have to go back."  
"Back? How? We can't get past them"  
"I don't care how, we gotta think something out as we move, they can not get to the house before us. Rachel and Dina are not armed."

Chloe's heart stopped. They were trapped. All of them.  
She didn't want to lose Rachel. She couldn't lose Rachel.


	4. helping hand

"We have to roll, crawl and then ... shit, can you swim?"  
"Not really, it's more of a splash," Chloe gasped while she and Ellie ran as quietly as the crunching sand under their feet would allow it.  
"Damn," Ellie cursed and fired an arrow over her left shoulder, she didn't hit, but one of her pursuers slowed his pace.  
  
"Now" called Ellie and grabbed Chloe by the collar. They both threw themselves down a hill in the sand and rolled until they both no longer knew where up and where down was.  
Chloe felt slightly nauseous, not only at the thought that one of the shots that went off over their heads might hit her, but also at the thought that she probably had to bring Ellie's dead body back. Back ... to Rachel.  
Oh Rachel ...  
"Hey! HEY!", Ellie grabbed Chloe by the upper arm and shook her "focus, you have to stop them, here take my gun, don't lose it."  
"Wait-!" Chloe panicked, was Ellie going to leave her here on the beach and just head out to save herself?  
"You can do it, DO IT!" Ellie urged, then turned on her heel and jumped head first into the water.

She dived deep and turned on her flashlight.  
Even in the absolute darkness and cold of the freezing water, Ellie could hear Chloe's screams, the shots the young woman fired, the approaching battle screams of those fuckers who had jumped them and she urged herself to hurry.  
Just when Ellie felt that she could no longer breathe, she recognized the circular shape, that was not what she had expected, but after a short examination she found it was enough. She pulled and tugged, suppressed the urge to hold her throat and came closer to the surface, the thick wood slowed her swimming down, but she tried imperatively, her only chance to turn back too late, a little too late again, again, no turning back, too late ... too late ... too ...

Chloe grabbed Ellie by the hair and yanked her head out of the water.  
The brunette sucked in the cool fresh air she had been missing in her lungs with a groan and considered herself lucky to be still alive, just for a moment, then she pulled herself together and looked up at Chloe, who had jumped into the water up to her knees and since she seemed to have run out of bullets, only threw empty bottles and rocks at those motherfuckers.  
"Here", Ellie gasped and shoved the empty barrel she had picked up from the ground of the lake to Chloe, "hold on tight, I'm giving you a ride"  
"Sounds like a song title", Chloe tried to joke and reached for the barrel.  
Ellie pulled her backwards further away from the shore and Chloe kicked the water with her feet.  
They made it to the other side of the lake and out of the corner of her eye Chloe could see something glowing in the distance, she tried to look at it more, but she could only guess what it was. Fuck it.

  
Relieved but still and always on guard, the two young women struggled through the shelter of trees and tall grass so as not to attract attention and when they finally reached the house, where they found Rachel on the front porch, a shotgun shouldered and patroling, Chloe swore to herself whole-heartedly to NEVER go hunting again, no matter how hungry she would be, starting today, she would only live on air and love.


	5. Chloe and Rachel

"Do you remember that thing I made for you back in the day, with a large flashlight and your night light?"  
Chloe put her arm around Rachel and pulled her closer to herself. The darkness swallowed them both so that one could only guess their outline.  
  
"Of course, how could I ever forget that?" Rachel asked back and kissed Chloe on the cheek, which she couldn't see.  
"That was one of the craziest days I've ever known... before the breakout ... I wish we could go on dates more often."  
The water below them lapped gently around the boat and Chloe felt safely guided, in Rachel's arms, but also because rails led the boat left and right. They couldn't even drift away if they tried.

She was sure. A few days earlier.  
Something had lit up. Shimmered through. Chloe couldn't say what it was at the time, but she told Rachel about it and she then told Dina about it, the latter seemed to be recovering from her injuries very quickly and so they moved on four days later.  
Their supplies were exhausted and they had to hunt urgently.  
  


She had checked it out from afar and new exactly what it was planned to visit the place at dusk, but only received opposition, how could she be so foolish?  
The day had dawned clear and bright, but now turned a little foggy.

  
Chloe had made more nail bombs as a precaution, as many as her big blue backpack could carry and had also asked Rachel to stow a few of them with herself.  
The shotgun shouldered the pistol in the holster around her thigh, Rachel looked like a shark and Chloe wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her and not stop.  
But sometimes the dangers just waited for those tiny weaknesses.

"There, there it is, I hope it fucking works.", Chloe tried to start the generator.  
After several tries, it finally jumped on and the lights of the former amusement park lit their faces.  
Rachel beamed, this was exactly what she wanted.  
  


They roamed around the area, which had once been full of joy, full of life and they wondered which was the last day a child had jumped along laughing, full of anticipation to test the ghost train or the free-fall tower.

Chloe passed a little abandoned cart and for a moment she asked herself what it would be like, if she could make Rachel colorful cotton candy.  
It had been one of her jobs. One of the last before it was no longer so easy to work.  
She had sold a lot of pink cotton candy to every little girl, but she couldn't offer anything to her big girl, not really.

She thought of Ellie and Dina and wondered what these two had experienced together, regardless of what they had told them since they had met, they seemed to have more than just mutual attraction, but Ellie was still a little withdrawn, cautious, thoughtful and suspicious, and so Rachel had suggested Chloe not to push her or insist on an answer.

"Is that... music?," asked Rachel, interrrupting Chloe's thoughts.  
They followed the sounds and came to a house that probably contained a ride.  
"It's so dark babe," Chloe whispered, clutching Rachel's shoulder as she stumbled slightly.  
Rachel peered carefully around, then walked through a wooden door that gently slid open.

  
"Oh look," she breathed into Chloe's ear, who had followed her closely.  
"Maybe it's fairy tales or something"  
Rachel suddenly sat in the boat and scooted over to make room for Chloe, who hesitated at first, but had no choice and got in after she had put her ax next to her as a precaution.  
A sensor seemed to recognize the passengers by their weight and they were pushed into the water via a ramp.

But she was wrong, there were no fairy tales, no stories, there were lights and splashing fountains of light and fire and water, there were fireworks made of light, accompanied by music and bursts of flames that came from invisible tubes below them.

Rachel could barely hold herself in her seat with pleasure and Chloe for a moment just enjoyed their life and the fact that they were still alive.

  
"Oh," Rachel said when the boat stalled because a dead infected man drifted in the way.  
Chloe kicked him out of the way with her boot, put her hands around Rachel's neck and waist, and kissed her. Finally.


	6. Ellie and Dina

Ellie could only vaguely guess how hard the night had been for Dina as she let her lips wander down her neck gently. The light hairs stood up and Dina sighed and smiled.  
  
Sometimes she was almost a little jealous, Ellie could drink wine if she wanted to, could get injured without having the worst fears, Ellie could risk an infection, an infection, ha! Ellie could risk getting bitten. Again.  
Ellie could sleep all day if she wanted to, could go wherever she wanted to, Ellie didn't have to puke all the time and she could eat whatever she wanted.  
But she didn't. Instead, she cried. A lot and especially when she felt, like no one was watching her.

That hurt Dina, even more than venting and letting her mood swings out on Ellie, just this morning she had yelled at Chloe too, for dropping a bowl, the noise could have rushed every infected in the damn to seek some nicely nurished brains, Dina spent several minutes sctreaming about this danger, until Chloe laughed dryly and sarcastically remarked that the mushrooms would disappear as soon as they saw Dina's red face and heard her screaming and the few who dared to come near her could then just be puked up on.  
  
Ellie had laughed for a moment, which made Dina even more angry and she felt the need to strike someone in the leg with a machete. What would her girlfriend look like with a nice little stump? Better not.  
She had almost been stupid enough, to leave the house, which was truly the best security away from a village, just to storm off, just to be alone again, for a moment.  
  
But Rachel had stopped her, had just put a hand on her shoulder and said very calmly "It's okay, it's okay" and then she hugged her and Dina sniffed, just briefly and in such a way that almost nobody would have heard. Despite the gratitude for her new friends, if they could be called that after such a short time, she missed the closeness and sincerity with her sister, she missed so many things...  
  


Dina took Ellie's hands, which were very crossed and very gently placed on her belly from behind. She kissed her fingertips and after a quick look to make sure that they were really alone, she let Ellie's fingers slide into her mouth first and then into the waistband of her jeans.  
  
Behind her, Dina heard Ellie gasping for air.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"Sssh, you never answered my question."  
"Which one?"  
"Do you want a bite mark?"


	7. promise

"He called you what?" Rachel looked at Ellie in horror, but Ellie just shrugged.  
"I don't care about that asshole. We just kissed and he kind of had a problem with it."  
"Why does he even care?" Chloe munched with her mouth full.  
"We're dying out, there are hardly any healthy people left and you always have to be afraid and on guard, be armed, you can't travel safely, you can't trust anyone, it doesn't matter who I sleep with."  
"So it doesn't matter, huh?" Rachel quipped. "Then you shouldn't fall in love either."  
For a moment Chloe thought of the great fear she had felt right after she had gone hunting with Ellie, but then she laughed off it.  
"Yes, thank God I have you Rachel, you are sometimes so hard to bear that it is easier for me to love you."  
Rachel bust out laughing, even Ellie smirked.  
"Really, everyone should fuck whoever they want."  
Dina was now laughing too, her face had taken on a healthy color, her appetite had returned.

"It's just a good thing we don't have children," Chloe went on.  
"Really, those poor weirdos who are now reproducing, I think I couldn't stand that, the thought that my child has to grow up in such a world, the constant danger and you don't even know what's worse if your child is bitten and turns into one of these monsters in front of you or you have to shoot it yourself or it will just be torn to pieces right in front of your eyes. "  
"CHLOE!" Rachel called sharply.

Chloe looked up in surprise. She hadn't noticed at all that Ellie had turned pale. She clutched her spoon convulsively, the stew that had been on it had dripped onto her pants. Dina had started to tremble and was now choking again.  
She put the spoon in her plate and walked over to a corner where there was a wooden bucket. Slowly she lifted it up to her face and then vomited, very noisily.

"Chloe, can I speak to you for a minute? Outside?"  
Rachel didn't wait for an answer, but pulled her girlfriend by the arm out of the house into the shade of a large tree.

  
Ellie gently stroked Dina's back.  
"Do you think you are strong enough to continue traveling? We cannot hide in this house forever."  
"I like the two babe, they won't harm us."  
"It's not about that. You know why we're here. Do I have to remind you? Of what she did?"  
Dina wiped some vomit from her chin and slowly shook her head.  
"No Ellie, you don't have to. And yes, I can travel. Wherever you go, I'll be there."


	8. goodbye

Dear Rachel,

Thank you very much for your last letter, I am pleased to learn that Chloe is no longer sick and that she is better.  
I totally get your fear of Chloe geting bitten or infected while she is helpless, but she's got you and you got her and the two of you take great care of each other.  
I wish I could say the same about Ellie and myself.

Thank you for your offer to come live with you, I would like to come back to it.  
Little JJ isn't that little anymore, but I want a safe environment for him.  
I will never forget how much you helped us when we first met and I'm so glad we became friends. I was sad for a long time after we parted ways.  
  


Ellie suffers so much, I just want her to be fine, but she often pushes me away, she has bad nightmares when she sleeps at all and she eats next to nothing.

We swore to leave it behind, but she can't let go. I had hoped so much that the love for our son would be stronger than anything but the damage this woman has done to Ellie's heart is just too grave.

She just walked away like that, I didn't even get one last proper kiss.

  
I try so hard to be a strong woman and mom but I can tell _you_ Rachel.  
It hurts so much, I've never been abandoned, no one has broken up with me ever.  
I feel like sometimes I can't breathe properly, like a lung is missing when she is not with me. 

I pleaded, I begged, I threatened and wanted a promise from her, but Rachel, it is in vain, she is chasing this woman and she will not rest until she has taken revenge.

I can no longer do this and I no longer want to.  
I told her I wouldn't wait for her but I didn't actually expect her to leave.  
We had a good life here, together, in our beautiful farmhouse and then she left a few days ago.  
I haven't heard from her since. My thoughts are driving me crazy.

You're so tough, I want to write you something like "Go find this woman who ruined my girlfriend and terrorized me and when you find her, bring me back her head." but of course I am not going to. No one should be burdened with what Ellie has taken up on herself and what others hae taken upon her.

I will not cry. I will not imagine her lying dead in an abandoned shed or how she is being tortured by a person we never wanted to see in our lives ever again.  
I will not cry because I have a beautiful son, who just started crying, I'll have to feed him now.  
  
Just let me thank you one more time for your friendship and kindness and love towards us, I am going to pack a few things today and then tell JJ about our plans, how we are going to live with aunties Chloe and Rachel.  
  
Who knows, maybe in a few days, I'll wake up in my bed on your dog farm and it turns out it was just a bad dream, Ellie never left, she is there with me.  
All that matters right now, is that we stay strong and keep each other safe.  
  
  
See u soon, love  
Dina


End file.
